


Hickey

by MultiGay_Yuh



Series: Andi Mack One Shots [1]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tyrus - Freeform, duh - Freeform, ok lets go, todays shIp:, uM jUsT aNdi mAcK shIpS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-24 15:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiGay_Yuh/pseuds/MultiGay_Yuh
Summary: Okay so first off im making them older their 16There is no sex in this chapterI dare you to give me shit for this okayAnywayCyrus Goodman starts his first day of junior year with a hickey on his neck and a boyfriend from whom he got it.





	Hickey

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so first off im making them older, their sixteen  
> There is no sex in this but it gets heated  
> If you give me shit about "sexualizing children" istg  
> And even if there was sex i made them older so smd

**♡T. J.♡**

Normally when innapropriate thoughts come to me about Cyrus I'd push them away. But yesterday I didnt, and before you get going about that NO we didn't have sex, but it did get much more heated then usual. And now looking back at boy who whimpered underneath my every touch last night those thoughts came flooding back.

**_"T. J. you're gonna leave a mark." Cyrus let out as I kissed his neck. "Who cares." I said barely leaving his neck for a second as he relaxed under my touch._ **

 

And now seeing the mark that was all that was left of that night he knew that Cyrus Goodman was always going to be his.

 

**☆Cyrus☆**

_I cant believe I let him give me a hickey._ I Cyrus Goodman have a hickey on my neck and I can't stop looking at it. I would never admit this out loud but I am absolutely in love with this hickey and even more so to the person who gave it to me.

 

I know sounds weird right. You're probably asking 'How can you be in love with a hickey?'. Well I dont understand it either maybe I like the fact that I have a boyfriend that is willing to give me one. T. J. Kippen is at fault for this by the way. I'm starting junior year with a hickey on my neck. And I like it. Who the fuck am I anymore.

 

When I get to my locker I see him, T. J. Kippen he'd stand out in every crowded place I'm in and not because he's tall but because he's glowing and giddy as fuck or maybe only I'm the only one who sees him that way because I'm the only one who gapes at the sight of him. _Thank God._ If everybody saw him that way I wouldn't have a fighting chance. He grins as he sees me, after striding over to me he lands a kiss on my forehead. _Kinda wish he went for the lips._ "Hey, " He said tilting his head and pulling down the top of my hoodie to get a look at the mark he left on me. "Stopp." I whined and swatted his hand away all while my cheeks go red.

 

"Oh come on, babe. Take it off." He said refering to my hoodie. "No." I argued. He reached down to the hem of my hoodie with one hand holding my shirt underneath down with the other hand and just like that my hoodie had been removed. "Heyyy! Give it back!" I gasped. "You said you wouldn't do it so I did it instead." He said stuffing it in his backpack. "Fine." I huffed crossing my arms. "Oh stop it, you like it." He said pulling my arms apart and then he kissed me. And I get lost in it, because thats what happens when T. J. kisses me. No matter where, no matter when I will always get lost in T. J. Kippens kisses.

After T. J. pulled away I couldn't do anything but smile.

 

At lunch I sat with Buffy, Andi, Marty, Amber, and of course T. J. "Whats that on your neck Cyrus." Andi pointed out as T. J. almost choked on his sandwich. I had gotten plently of comments about my neck before now from random people but none of my friends had noticed yet so I thought I was in the clear.  _I should've know better though._ "U-Uh." I stuttered. "No way! It's a fucking hickey!" Amber said laughing."  _I hope she chokes on her sandwich- I mean.._

 

"Got anything to say about that T. J." Buffy asked suspiciously. "I mean you know what it is and obviously Cyrus and I would never cheat on eachother so whats there to explain." He said taking another bite of his sandwich as my cheeks turn red for the second time today.

 

**♡T. J.♡**

"I love Cyrus Goodman what other explanation is there." I add after nobodys said anything. Cyrus turns redder than he already was and then snuggles into me hiding his face in my sweatshirt.

 

Everybody "Aw's" at the sight of us and I hug the boy hiding in my sweatshirt closer to me.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably my favorite idea I've ever had lol  
> Anyways hope you like it  
> Okay baiii.  
> -Natalie♡


End file.
